


A Story Told

by supercomradical



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ill add more later, these are just the main characters and ships/friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercomradical/pseuds/supercomradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1814, after proposing to his love, Matthew, Ivan Braginski is convicted of a crime he did not commit, and sent to prison without trial. After years of harsh conditions in the place he's come to know as hell, Braginski escapes and plots his revenge on those who betrayed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Told

            In the year 1814, the ship _SS Malur_ pulled into the port of a seaside city on the coast of France. The small merchant ship had a sorrowful air about it, something one would not have expected from such a ship, as it was owned by a rather wealthy man, and their products always sold fairly well.

            The crew lowered the anchor and soon after, the owner of the ship appeared on deck with a desire to speak with the captain. Instead, however, the first mate known only as Ivan Braginski approached the owner, his face looking as if he had seen all the sorrows of the world during the crew’s voyage.

            “Good day, Braginski. I hope you are in good health. Where might I find the captain of this vessel?” The ship owner smiled kindly, treating Ivan with respect despite his lower social ranking and young age.

            “Good day to you too, my good sir, though it is not the best of days. While I am indeed in good health, the dear captain fell ill during our travels and is no longer with us,” Ivan replied, a solemn look adorning his youthful face, making him seem much older than he really was. “Even so, I have taken inventory of the ship’s cargo, and you may investigate the matter yourself if you desire to do so. However, if you will excuse my abruptness, the crew appears to direly need some instruction.” And with that, he was off to assist with the final chores that needed to be done before the crew was finished docking. Not a minute after, another young man, a member of the crew by the name of Alfred Jones, approached the owner, making frivolous conversation. After mindless comments about the weather and other unimportant matters, the owner interrupted the small talk with a seemingly simple question.

            “What do you think of Braginski?”

            At this Alfred was slightly surprised. He glanced at the man in question, almost glaring at him, and then answered the inquiry.

            “He is… young. Older than me, yet young. He carries on as if he has been promoted to captain though he is not. It is almost as if he expects it. And yet, he is a very kindhearted person towards my brother. I don’t like him, but I am forced by my own principals and for my brother’s sake to respect him. You could almost call him a friendly rival of sorts.”

            The owner seemed to take this into consideration, as he stroked his chin, pondering something.

            “And if he were promoted, how would you feel?”

            “If Ivan Braginski were promoted I would be glad for him and happy that my brother’s significant other is at least good for something. I would respect him the same as I have all these years. Not because of his position, but because he is a good person. It is no doubt, however that we would still get into our regular spats. Some things never change. I do warn you though, good sir, our trip was delayed because Braginski insisted we make a meaningless stop at the Isle of Elba. He had spoken with the emperor,” Alfred cooed out in an almost sly manner, as if expecting to get Ivan in trouble. While he hated Ivan to his death bed, he would be happy for any good man promoted to captain. It meant prosperity for that man’s family, and Alfred liked to think of himself as a good person who cared about people. Even so, a man as foolish as to visit the Isle of Elba would make a careless captain.

            The owner walked in the direction that Ivan had gone to see him finishing up his final tasks for the day. The sails had been lowered and the decks cleaned, and Ivan stood proudly, addressing the other men on the ship, telling them that they could go home and rest for a while and that they would be notified of the next time that the ship would be setting sail.

            “Ivan,” the owner addressed the first mate after the deck had been cleared of all other crew members. “Is it true you visited the Isle of Elba?” Ivan smiled before answering.

            “Yes sir, it is. It was the captain’s wish. He asked me to deliver a package to the emperor.”

            “You do know that if anyone else were to learn that you had contact with the emperor, let alone delivered him a package, it would bring you to great trouble, correct?”

            “Yes, sir, though as I knew not what the contents of this package were, I do not know what kinds of trouble it could possibly bring.”

            “Then I commend you for your bravery and loyalty. I know you must be getting back to your sister. She of course will be waiting for you. And of course, no less impatiently will the fair Matthew be waiting for you.” Ivan blushed at this comment before the owner continued, “He has been asking me nonstop if I had news of the _SS Malur_. You have a dedicated man by your side. Now go, see your loved ones.” At this comment, Ivan spoke once more.

            “One more thing before I go. May I ask for a leave of absence for some days?”

            “To be married?” the owner inquired.

            “If he agrees to marry me, yes. Then we will be off to Paris.”

            “Very well. It will take up to three weeks to unload the cargo and another three months to prepare the ship for another voyage. Besides, the ship cannot leave without its captain.”

            Ivan made a surprised gasp, shock showing plainly on his face.

            “W-what? Without her captain! Is it really your intention to nominate me as captain?” Ivan asked, his eyes wide and full of hope.

            “Of course. You are more than capable, Braginski. I would make you captain right here and now if I didn’t need the co-owner’s approval. But there is no doubt he will agree with me.”

            “Thank you, Sir, in the good name of my sister and of Matthew!”

            “Yes, yes, good, Ivan. May the holy saints watch over you. I bid you farewell. Be off to see your sister, and go to your beloved! You can come to see me later.”

            “Yes sir, thank you again!” And with a genuine smile on his face, Ivan hurriedly left the ship, all the while being eyed by the spiteful Alfred. Ignoring his rival’s stare, he hurried home to his sister.

            Upon the arrival of Ivan in his quaint little home, Katyusha, his sister, cried tears at the sight of her dear brother.

            “Ivan!” she cried, “It’s been three months! Oh, how I’ve missed you! And you still wear that silly scarf I gave you so long ago… Little brother, it is so wonderful to see you here once more!” She hugged him tightly, and he returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her in turn.

            “Ah, I’ve missed you too, big sister. Now that I’m here, I have two good things to tell you.” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “My first announcement is that I have struck good fortune at the expense of another man. Though the dear captain has passed away, I have been promoted.” Katyusha cheered at this before patiently awaiting Ivan’s second bout of news. “And secondly… I plan to propose to Matthew tonight.” Kat smiled warmly at Ivan, sparks of joy lighting her blue eyes. She walked to the end of the room to a locked box.

            “I’ve been waiting for the day you would finally find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Here, I’ve kept this for all those years, waiting for this day,” Ukraine took the key that always lays on a chain around her neck and used it to open the small wooden box. From it, she retrieved a small silver band on a thin silver chain. Ivan gasped, swiftly walking over to his sister and gazing upon the piece of jewelry.

            “Our little sister’s ring… You’ve kept it all this time?”

            “Yes, I always hoped that one day, even though she was lost a sea, maybe she might come back. Now, however, I think that perhaps it would be good for us if we moved past all that happened so long ago. Let’s give dear Natalia’s ring a new purpose. Instead of being a dreary mark of death, let it be a simple reminder of newfound happiness. Use it as your engagement ring, Ivan. She would want this.”

            Slowly taking the ring, Ivan nodded. His eyes were full of tears as he hugged his sister once more.

            “Thank you, big sister. I will. I will create a future for our family that Natalia would be proud of.” Ukraine smiled wider now, and ushered him out the door to see his dear Matthew.

            Ivan had no need to wonder where Matthew was, as at this time in the evening, every night the boy would wander out to the same spot to gaze at the stars. He always thought that even if him and Ivan were miles apart, if they could see the same sky and stars, the distance between them wasn’t as bad.

            Ivan saw the outline of Matthew’s body sitting on a bench by the sea. It was a perfect vantage point to see both the sky and the ships coming in and out of the harbor. Ivan’s gaze softened to one of appreciation for the boy before he quietly walked behind the bench and hugged Matthew from behind.

            Mathew jumped due to the surprise, and even squealed. When he learned whose arms embraced him, he gasped and turned to face him, a precious smile lighting up the soft features of his face.

            “Ivan!” Mattie exclaimed, all of his excitement apparent in his voice, “You’re home! I didn’t see the ship come in, or else I would’ve rushed to meet you.” His eyes, so soft and round, were filled with all the happiness in the world.

            “All that matters is that I get to see you now, my precious Matthew,” Russia said, his tone laced with sugary affection. “I have something to tell you.”

            “Yes?” Matthew implored.

            “I have been promoted to captain, and with that, I can now live comfortably along with my family. And, well, my dear, wonderful Matthew, I would like ‘family’ to mean more than just my sister.” He took Matthew’s hand a kneeled down on one knee, much to the boy’s surprise. “I have met no one in my life as kind and beautiful as you, Matthew. I always felt like I could trust no one. I was afraid that if I loved anyone, I’d lose them like I lost my sister. You changed all of that, my dear. That is why I ask, if you will have me, for your hand in marriage.”

            Matthews eyes watered as Ivan slipped his sister’s ring from his pocket and presented it to the boy in front of him.

            “Oh, Ivan…My answer is of course, yes. I can think of no other person I love more than you, sweet Ivan.” He grinned widely and Ivan slipped the ring on his finger and rose to his feet to embrace his betrothed in a passion filled kiss. Breaking away, Matthew looked up at the sky. “You see that star?” He pointed to the brightest star in the sky, and waited for Ivan to nod his head yes. “That’s the star I always look at when I await your return. That is our star, one that will never fade away. It resembles all of my love you, which is why it is the biggest and brightest.” Sighing blissfully, he hugged his new fiancé. “God, I love you so much, Ivan.”

            “I love you too, Matthew.”

            The two sat a while longer in that now sacred spot, enjoying each other’s company. They did not wonder about the future, or worry about the past. They only embraced the present, and that was blissful enough for them. They could only hope that happiness was all that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers  
> It is I, Alfie bringing you my first ever fanfiction that I actually intend to finish, which is why I am publishing it.  
> Feel free to leave me writing tips and suggestions(tho the plot is based on a movie/book and the main key points in the plot will stay the same) because I am a total NEWB  
> also dont be afraid to point out typos PLEASE  
> or just hmu with a kudos and/or a comment if you liked the story!  
> and lord forgive me for Ukraine's name there's no official one and that is always suffering.  
> (also im not sure when the next chapter will be ready wHOOPS but ill try my best)  
> if you wanna chat, the best way to contact me is through tumblr!  
> tumblr: 2pspain  
> twitter: @actual_salt


End file.
